Warmth around the corners
by I always smile
Summary: Let's go an eternal adventure,you&I. / I'll be painfully cheesy for you.—nalu. 27 drabbles.
1. Remind me to breathe

**Title:** Remind me to breathe

**Prompt:** Hero

**Summery: **At the end of the day he saves her heart and she saves his soul.

**Requested by:** Anonymous

**Word count:** 300

* * *

Remind me to breathe

.

.

.

Natsu leans his forehead against Lucy's and closes his eyes. A grin spreads across his face as her hand finds its way too his cheeks. He breathes out her name and she breathes out his. The mutual feeling of relief and unspoken affection wash over the two. At that moment—in this nameless forest, bloody and bruised and out of power—Natsu feels at home.

And for a moment Natsu wonders if this counts as crossing the line. He wonders if Lucy would yell at him if she weren't this tired. After all, this is not a moment to be shared with your best friend. This moment is meant to be shared with someone who is just a little bit more closer to the heart. But then, this moment feels so _theirs_.

Natsu doesn't really dwell on this matter. It's been a long fight and he's battered up and exhausted and Lucy's not in much better shape either. But they're both alive and tomorrow still holds a thousand possibilities. He can still figure out whatever this is tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow or the day after...So it's fine. Everyone is fine. She's fine and he's fine too. He's just tired…so very tired…

Natsu lets himself drop out of exhaustion.

Its okay, he knows, because Lucy is going to catch him. She never lets him fall. She never lets him break. She's always right next to him and when he feels like falling, crashing and screaming she gives him a reason. A reason to keep fighting and a reason to not break.

Natsu closes his eyes and smiles, when Lucy's arms come around him and just before his conscience slips away he wonders if this dorky girl even knows that she is his hero like he is hers.

.

.

.

* * *

First story in ages. Review please?


	2. Halfway to halfway

**Title:** Halfway to halfway

**Prompt:** Laughter

**Summery: **Sometimes he tricks her into being in love with him.

**Words:** 197

**Dedication:** Lady love (guest), thank you for the much needed confidence boost. I LOVE YOU TOO!

* * *

Halfway to halfway

.

.

.

Natsu's laughing at Lucy.

But he's laughing like there's no tomorrow and it's most beautiful thing ever.

Lucy watches him with a familiar feeling in her gut as he clutches his stomach and rolls of his seat and keeps on laughing. She's vaguely aware that she's pouting and protesting, but she can't really focus because he's laughing. It's creepy of her, Lucy realizes, to be captivated by the sight of her best friend laughing, but she can't really help it. She can't take her eyes off of him, when he's laughing so obnoxiously and she's trying to fight off a smile so hard.

Lucy finds that watching him laugh, gives her an assurance of his happiness and makes her feel so, so amazing. It makes her forget about all the things she's scared of and it makes her believe everything is alright and it'll always stay this way. His laughter takes way her worries for tomorrow and she can close her eyes to finally let her own laughter take over.

They sit in her kitchen laughing over the mess the blonde made in her countertops in her fiftieth attempt to bake a cake and Lucy decides it's okay to be in love with him in moments like this.

.

.

.

* * *

Have a prompt for me? Leave it in a review or pm me or send it to my tumblr. (link is in my profile)


	3. Replay

**Title:** Replay

**Prompt:** Orange juice, requested by Fairytail5evaJCL.

**Summery:** Him and her and this overwhelming feeling.

**Words:** 273

**Dedication:** Fairytail5evaJCL. sorry, Ro-san. I abused your prompt. YOU MAY PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!

* * *

.

.

.

Replay

.

.

.

There was a strange feeling in Natsu's chest… it was a bit foreign and but completely familiar at the same time. The feeling almost made Natsu want to get on a train to escape it, but it also made him want to stay and keep feeling this. It was like he eating a bad piece of meat which tasted really good. It was totally freaky. But then again Lucy always found a way to him feel weird.

But really, this was getting out of hand.

"Natsu! Stop moving!" the blonde yelled.

"But, there's shampoo―"

"I said, stop _moving_!"

Natsu always thought Erza was gonna be the one to send him to the next life. But boy was he wrong. The cause of his death will be none other than his best friend. Yep, this weirdo is gonna be the death of him. Pretty Lucy with her pretty hands that are pulling his hair right of his head, is definitely gonna kill him someday.

"OW!" he yells out. "Careful, you weirdo, I told you to wash my hair, not pull it off of my head!"

"I _am_ washing your hair!" She complains. "Your hair is just so _sticky_!"

Her hands move a bit more gently now and the feeling in Natsu's chest intensifies and he feels like running and staying all at once again. But dammit this feeling is so addicting and Natsu cant't help but come looking for Lucy time and time just t feel like this.

If it means Natsu gets to feel like this, then he doesn't mind being killed by Lucy.

(―Or pouring orange juice on his own hair again.)

.

.

.

* * *

I'm still in need of prompts, you know. *wiggles eyebrows in a creepy way*


	4. Always

**Title:** Always

**Prompt:** Lucy breaks in to Natsu's house and finds letters for her.

**Summery:** I'll be painfully cheesy for you.

**Requested by:** Guest

**Words:** 589

**Dedication:** Guest. I took the liberty to change a bit of your prompt. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

.

.

.

Always

.

.

.

If Lucy says she doesn't feel guilty, then she would be lying. Because Lucy honestly feels guilty, like really, really, REALLY guilty. But as much as she hates ignoring her conscious, she definitely hates defying Erza much, much, MUCH more. (And it hurts like hell too.)

So Lucy tries her best to be as stealthy about it as possible when she breaks into Natsu's house.

The blonde quietly opens the window and jumps inside, kind of like the way her pink-haired friend would. She lands softly on stony floor, letting the impact be absorbed by the heel of her bare feet.

Too her not-surprise, she doesn't find the boy or his fellow exceed home, but very much too her surprise she finds the room much cleaner than she expected. This makes her task of cleaning up for him so much easier. Guess what? Lucy won't be killed by Erza today. YAY!

Lucy collects the clothes on the floor and mentally lists what she needs to do. It was a rather short list, much to the blonde's pleasure. She just has to do his laundry, pick up the mountain of wasted and crumbled paper, take out the trash and well basic cleaning. She might even have time to cook something up for her… two …partners…―wait, back up a bit.

Mountain of papers on the floor…? This was Natsu and Happy's house right? Why on earth was there paper on the floor? Knowing those two, they only they want to do with paper is to burn it. Failing to suppress her curiosity, she picked up the parchment nearest to her and opened it smoothing away the crumples.

.

.

.

_(Lucy,_

_hapy birth day you gofball! _

_now, i no whut your thinkin. your probably going "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NATSU!?" but its me i swear. its just I onsetly don't have money to buy you a present for your big day and mira said that you like shty things like letters and shit. geez, luc i don't get you ar all. you are wierd and so freaky and crazy and stopid and fun and lame and goffy. _

_i cant belive im actually writing this only because its your birth day and im not even sure if im gunna actually give this to you. so im just gonna spit it out. _

_i love your weirdness lucy. i love it that you are weird and freaky and crazy and stopid and fun and just Lucy. i love you just the way you are. i mean like if you weren't like you are then you wouldnt even hang out with us and im sure you absolotely wouldn't hang out with me. _

_So im glad your so weird. always stay this way ok? I want you to stay the way you are. But I know your gonna change. Im gunna change to too. But could promise me that even if you do change, you will change with me, and no mater how much you change always stay with me. i don no whut im gunna do if you or leave me or…im gunna shut up now._

_Love you,_

_The strongest dragon slayer in the world and the awesomest person you have the pleasure of being best buddies with,_

_Natsu Dragneel.)_

.

.

.

(Later that night when Natsu and Happy came home, they found a spotless house, his laundry done, dinner cooked and a note that says "_Thank you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."_)

.

.

.

(And yes, they both feel mega embarrassed about the whole thing the next day because y'know how much more cheesy does things get. But as they agree to never speak of it again, they both realize that they don't really mind. What's worse that―if it was for each other― they'd do it again. And again. And again.)

* * *

I hope this wasn't too OOC.

Thanks to everyone for their reaction and prompts too. I'll try my best to do them.


End file.
